A Hikaru & Kaoru Halloween
by HoneySenpai14
Summary: Hikaru gives Koaru a yummy Halloween treat. They play tricks and treats... ;) Rated M Yaoi, Twincest, Lemon Full Lemon scene will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone. This story is dedicated to Halloween 2014 and to twincest yaoi lovers!

**Warning~ Lemon / Yaoi**

**Short story! Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" Trick or treat!" The two twins said in unison. "Oh, your costumes are so amazing! Two handsome vampires!" The housekeeper of a rich house said. She handed two large candy bars to Hikaru and Kaoru. Once after getting their candy, they walked off to the next house.<p>

"Hikaru, why is it we're vampires a 3rd year in a row?" Kaoru asked..hm, no. More like wined. He looked up at Hikaru, who looked down at him in return. "I guess it's because I like acting like a vampire. Also, the houses where women answer the door, when they see us handsome vampires, they give us double the candy! We want to get more then the Boss, right? Hikaru winked down, before looking straight ahead. Kaoru just nodded before speaking.

"hmm.. yeah I guess. But how come you always have to dress me? You know, im perfectly capable of putting on a Halloween costume by myself." Kaoru huffed. His arm only got caught by a sudden hand grabbing him. He was then quickly turned around. He was know starring into the face of Hikaru, who had a seductive smirk. "Well, why not? I love helping you dress.. even if it meant..." Hikaru started. He then released Kaoru's hand and used his hand to hold kaoru's chin.

"I got to see that body of yours. Your so cute.." Hikaru continued. He then planted a kiss on Kaoru's open lips in the middle of the street. Kaoru's eyes widened. After a few moments, Hikaru pulled away. He then suddenly laughed loudly. Dropping his bag of candy lightly on the street, Hikaru tried to cover his loud mouth. "HAhahaha! Kaoru, you should of seen your face! You were so surprised!" He continued.

"Don't do that Hikaru! What if someone sees!" Kaoru snapped. Kaoru's cheeks were slightly red. Luckily, it matched his costume, so you wouldn't notice him blushing. Hikaru only smiled and began to walk off.

"heh.. whatever. come on. Next house!" Hikaru gleamed. Kaoru followed behind him. Kaoru didn't notice that Hikaru was no longer smiling. He had a ashamed, frustrated expression. _"Just from that... I almost lost control.. I-I can't do that to Kaoru... Plus, it's wrong.." _Hikaru thought to himself. They then began to walk to the next house. Once they already went to about what seemed like a million houses, they started home.

* * *

><p>"We got so much candy! Isn't that great Hikaru?" Kaoru smiled widely. They were heading up stairs to their rooms. Sense they got into high school, they got separate bedrooms. Though they were twins, they didn't mind being split apart for a night or so. It was their parent's new rule. "<em>Aren't you two old enough to sleep alone? I mean, you been sleeping together in the same bed sense you were born." <em>Their parents said once.

Hikaru continued walking up stairs, without saying a word to Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Whats wrong with you?" Kaoru asked in concern. "are you mad because I snapped at you earlier?"

"Just leave me alone Kaoru.. please.." Hikaru turned around to reply in a stern tone. He then turned back around and headed towards his own room quickly. Once there, he slammed his door, making Kaoru flinch in confusion. "..w..what did I do?" Kaoru asked himself, still standing on the top of the stairs. "Fine!" Kaoru headed towards his room.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was now in his room, looking in his mirror. "It's true we look good in vampire costumes, but it's a pain in the ass to take off." Kaoru pouted. He tried reaching behind him, trying to reach for the zipper. Hikaru always took it off for him, but he would always shoo him away right after. "C-come on..." Kaoru struggled. "This sucks.." Kaoru left his room, unwillingly.<p>

A few steps away from his own door... he was now at Hikaru's. He then reaches his hand up to knock.

**Knock knock**

"Hikaru.. I know your mad at me, but... I need help with this stupid costume." Kaoru stated. After a few moments of silence, Hikaru's voice came through the other side of the door, piercing like arrows. He heard a quick sigh before hearing Hikaru speak. "Come in." Kaoru walks in, only noticing Hikaru sitting on the large bed facing him. He was already out of his costume. "Well..? Come here. Im trying to help you." Kaoru only nodded and headed over to him. When he was I front of Hikaru, he turned around. It wasn't long before the costume zipper was down.

"There. Now shoo. Get out." Hikaru said coldly. Kaoru stared at him dumb folded. "Hikaru, why is it, you always shoo me away when we're getting close or when you dress and un dress me? Is it cause you hate me..." Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru, get out now." Hikaru repeated. "No! I want to know why! We're brothers aren't we? Aren't we suppose to be close? Why do you always push me away, ever sense middle school.." Kaoru protested. Hikaru the suddenly jumped off the bed, grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders and turned around while shoving Kaoru onto the bed. He then quickly jumped on top, refusing to let Kaoru get up. Hikaru pinned Kaoru's wrists down, and sat on his legs.

"H-hikaru, get off me! If you beat me up, your going to be in trouble and-!"

"Im not beating you up." Hikaru cut Kaoru off. "Listen. I told you to get out for a reason. I try to keep my distance from you for a reason." Hikaru continued. "..But im at my limit now!" Hikaru suddenly forced his lips on Kaoru's. Kaoru's eyes went wide and he slightly tried to struggle from Hikaru's grip. When they needed air, Hikaru pulled away. "Kaoru.. im in love with you. I know it's not natural or normal, but I like you a lot. I want you to be mine. I thought it would hurt you.. so I didn't say anything. But... im at my limit. I can't hold back anymore.." Hikaru confessed before devouring Kaoru's parted lips once more. Kaoru pulled away forcefully before speaking.

"..I-I wish you would of told me earlier... I-im so happy you.. like me back." Kaoru turned his head away in embarrassment. Hikaru only smiled and removed his hands from pinning him down.

Hikaru began to pull off Hikaru's costume. Kaoru's head only whipped around in shock. His hands, on Hikaru's chest tryin to stop him.

"H-hikaru! Stop! I-I don't want to, I-I -!"

"..shh. Now that I know how you feel... I can't hold back. Please... I want to give you a Halloween treat." Hikaru whispered in the crook of Kaoru's neck before nibbling him there. He begun leaving small hickeys as Kaoru was whimpering. "N-no.. stop H-hikaru" Kaoru wined. Hikaru moved lower and lower, sliding the costume off of his smooth skin as he went. Hikaru kissed and licked his way down Kaoru's body when he came to Kaoru's most sensitive spot. He then begun to lick and suck 'that sensitive spot'. Koaru only flinched, cried a little, whimpered and slightly moaned. Kaoru tried to cover up his face with his hands. Hikaru only grabbed his hands to pull them away.

"Kaoru.. please look at me as im doing this.. I want to watch your cute face." Hikaru smirked lightly. Kaoru them replied back, trying to pry his hands back from Hikaru. "H-hikaru, no, that's e-embarrassing. I-I can't, -!" Kaoru didn't quite fish his sentence do to Hikaru's seductive sucking. It wasn't long before Kaoru completely climaxed in Hikaru's mouth.

"H-h-hikaru!" Kaoru only panted as Hikaru smiled and licked the sticky substance from his lips. "I think it's time to give you your Halloween treat."

About 30 minutes later.. Hikaru was inside Kaoru, waiting for him to get use to it. "H-hikaru, I-it hurts!" Kaoru cried out into the soft sheets he was laying on. "Sh.. you'll get use to it soon.." Hikaru reassured. When Kaoru gotten use to it, Hikaru started moving. Only screams, grunts and moans could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>About half an hour later...<strong>

"H-hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

They both bursted. They were both panting, and Hikaru pulled out from Kaoru.

"H-happy Halloween Kaoru.."

"Happy Halloween Hikaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short and fasted paced ! ! !<strong>

**Sorry this sucked!**

I hope you at least liked It a little. If you review... I'll share my sweets with you! (duh, im honey senpai!)


	2. Chapter 2

ohayo minna. This is a one chapter short story but this extra chapter was requested. You know who you are. ;)

**warning~ Slight fluff and twincest yaoi. **

**Rated T**

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"H-hikaru... im tired stop." Kaoru wined. Hikaru was nibbling his Kaoru's ear the next morning. He lay on top of Kaoru pinning one of his hands down with his own. Kaoru had only just woken up and was still sleepy. His eyes were slightly red and it didn't help that Hikaru kept him up all night.<p>

"Kaoru please.. I love you. Wake up. We have the next two days off of school. And we have the time off from the club because of the boss. Spend the day with me.." Hikaru protested. He continued to nibble and suck on Kaoru's smooth, slighty bruised skin. In return, a groan escaped his brothers lips.

"H-hikaru! Stop it! I-it feels weird!" Kaoru continued complaining. He was now fully awake from hesitating Hikaru's requests and fighting him. He tried to sit up and push Hikaru off of him. Once he accomplished that, Hikaru looked at him with such sad re guards.

"Hikaru, I... love you. But last night hurt! My bodies bruised and im tired! You've kept me up all night. Im surprised your even awake." Kaoru cried out. He sat plainly on the bed, his hands folded in front of him. His legs were spread to his sides. His cheeks were red and his eyes were watery with tiny tears escaping from them. Seeing his brother like this only made Hikaru's heart crack. He looked away with a apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry Kaoru... I had no idea. Im sorry that you have those bruises. I couldn't control myself. I should of just told you no last night. You should of listened when I said get out! I should of stopped hanging around you when I gained these idiotic feelings! I should of never fallin in love with a person like you!" Hikaru yelled out, frantically getting off the bed and began pacing around the opposite wall. Kaoru's eyes widened and he followed Hikaru off the bed. He ended up grabbing the wringled, white, button shirt from off the floor.

"...So your saying loving your twin brother is a idiotic thing and should never of happened..?" Kaoru slowly asked. Hikaru immediately turned around to answer rudely.

"Yes!...no-" Hikaru had said the wrong thing.

"don't! Hikaru just leave me alone... I-I hate you!" Kaoru yelled. He quickly ran out of Hikaru's room, ignoring his brothers cries after him. He ran into his room making sure to slam the door.

* * *

><p>"Im sorry... Kaoru.. I should of never told you I loved you." Hikaru whispered to himself, after watching Kaoru run into his own room with tears in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short.<strong>

**Sorry it was dumb and made no sense.**

**3rd chapter COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know you been waiting on a new chapter and im sorry! I couldn't log into my account and I needed to come up with a new plot for the rest of this chapter! So I making it longer! Thanks for waiting!~

Please check out my other stories on my other account! ~ at mewichigo13

* * *

><p>Kaoru stayed in his room for days and refused to see or talk to anyone.. not even their parents. The maids would occasionally leave food on the outside of his door. He didn't go to school for days now and Hikaru was starting to get worried. Everyone, including haruhi and Tamaki thought he was really sick. They would offer to go visit but Hikaru told them they couldn't. Before leaving for school one day, he knocked on Kaoru's door. "Kaoru..." Hikaru spoke softly. "what do you want..." Kaoru answered rather rudely. He got tired of all the sorry's. He was sick of it. He opened the door for once. Once Hikaru saw Kaoru, his eyes widened. kaoru's body was pale and white. He looked so frail as he had bags under his red eyes.<p>

"K-kaoru.. People are worried about you. Please go to school again at least .. Im sorry about what I said and did.. it just .. I really wanted you for so long and I was frustrated.." Hikaru pleaded lightly. Kaoru sighed. He looked away, closing his door slightly. "if it will get you out of my ass .. then fine.." Kaoru replied back. He then slammed the door in Hikaru's face. Hikaru sighed softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. He then headed down stairs into his car. Once at school, he would space out all day and normally would fail to participate in class conversations. Even t the host club, he would walk around alone.

"Poor Hikaru... his brother's sick.. He must be so worried about him." A girl named Misa asked. "yeah.. Hes been like tis ever sense Kaoru's been gone.." Another girl named Yui replied back. They sighed in unison, sipping their tea. Suddenly Honey senpai came..

"Hey ladies! you want to share some cake with me and usachan?" Honey asked, smiling cutely. They smiled and awed at him. With Honey senpai rolling on their laps with UsaChan, they shared sweets and continued drinking their tea.

* * *

><p>"Kikaru .. Im sure Kaoru will snap out of it soon.." Tamaki replied softly. He walked behind Hikaru. Hikaru was just looking out the window, sitting on the window ceil. He then turned to Tamaki, frowning. "Boss .. what would you know! You don't even know what it feels like to be in love.. Its not like Haruhi will ever go out with you... all your doing is crushing.." Hikaru yelled out at him. Tamaki's eyes turned into sadistic puppy eyes as he pouted. Haruhi popped out behind a piller and looked at them. Tamaki immediately ran over to her.<p>

"H-haruhi! It this true? Please tell me my beloved daughter! Tell me you love me!" Tamaki cried, hugging her tightly. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Senpai, what ever planet your on, come home soon..." She said, in a boring, moody tone. Hikaru just watched them playfully argue back and forth. He Shoved his hands once again in his pocket and began to walk out. Before he could, Mori senpai walked in front of him.

"Hikaru.. don't blame yourself." Mori replied in his usual tone of voice. "..-and eat some cake! Smile!" Honey senpai yelled out happily, appearing on his back. "ill let you hold UsaChan!~"

Hikaru closed his eyes, and rudely walked past them. They watched him leave and pouted. "Poor Hika-Chan..." Honey sighed. "..Maybe I should just give him some cake.." Honey suggested.

"no..you'll make it worse.." Mori mumbled. Honey nodded and raced across the room for usachan and his tea.

* * *

><p>After a rough day at school, Hikaru went to his room the moment he got home. He ended up starring at Kaoru's door as he walked past it, into his room. He let out a irritated sigh and laid on his bed, his hands behind his head. "..stupid Kaoru... making me feel this... all for what.. because he can't listen to what I have to say." Hikaru gritted his teeth. Changing into more comfortable and soft clothing, he walked out and down the hall, thas at Kaoru's door. He knocked on it only to receive no answer. He was fed up at this moment.<p>

"Kaoru! Oi .. Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru opened the door only to be pinned to the ground roughly. He had just gotten out of the shower and had nothing but a towel on.

"H-hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, struggling. "Kaoru! You should know.. that I didn't mean to say what I said... Im sorry! Just listen I-"

"-No you did mean it! You only care about using me. Your such a fucking idiot!" Kaoru called out, cutting Hikaru off. "Im an idiot?! Your the one who didn't figure out I was in love with you.. till I told you the other night! I would always drop hints!" Hikaru yelled back. He sat up, allowing Kaoru to stand up.

"Well no one would believe that their twin brother could actually be in love with them!" kaoru whined. "j-just get out!" Hikaru let out a low growl and hugged Kaoru tightly, refusing to let go. He walked forwards, making Kaoru walk back. He then fell back on his bed, Hikaru landing on top. He slightly strained in Hikaru's grip, whimpering and crying.

"Kaoru... I seriously love you! Why cant.. you listen and let me protect you.. I promise not to hurt you... I want you all to myself. Lets not let anyone separate us .. or come in between us .. like how close we were as kids.." Hikaru said, his grip loosening. Kaoru stopped struggling slightly, looking up at his brother/lover.

"..fine...but only this one chance... okay... and I swear.. I will have mori Senpai kill you..." Kaoru sighed, turning his head away. He sniffled as Hikaru grabbed his chin softly. Hikaru then leaned down, and kissed Kaoru's lips gently. After a while, their kisses grew more violent.

* * *

><p>The two's sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, mouths constantly at work and escaped moans filled the room. The two constantly, passionately kissed as both tongues collided and entwined together. Saliva exchanged as the two became one again. "H-hikaru..slow..er..." Kaoru whined softly, his voice having an aroused tone. Hikaru panted lightly, hovering his body against Kaoru's. His length, buried deep inside Kaoru's hot inner walls. He felt himself thob as Kaoru let out shaky breaths and pants as well as moans.<p>

"K-kaoru.. Don't... forget.. my touch..." Hikaru grunted out gently. He grabbed Kaoru's legs, pushing them more upwards as he thrusted further inside, slamming into his prostate. Kaoru blushed and gripped the bed sheets tightly as his body constantly rocked back and forth. He whimpered as his body was filled of pleasure and ecstasy as Hikaru's body was. "I-I wont..!~" Kaoru answered.

"..I-I love you.. kaoru!~" Hikaru huffed, savoring the tingling sensation and pleasure in his groin where he was so intimately connected with his brother. After a few more thrusts, Hikaru and Kaoru climaxed and ejaculated together, sharing a heated kiss as they did so. Hikaru pulled out, smiling as he laid next to his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Hikaru..."

"...Kaoru~"

* * *

><p>The next morning, both satisfied brothers went to school. They were riding in the car on the way when Kaoru suddenly blushed and asked something. "Hikaru... can we hold hands...?"<p>

"Kaoru... i'd hold you any day~" Hikaru answered. He gently grabbed Kaoru's hands, kissing them both before constantly holding them. The day most likely went smoothly as Kaoru got greeted with "welcome back!" "hey Kaoru. Hey Hikaru!"

Even back at the club it was easier with Kaoru back. And Hikaru was in much bigger spirits now then he ever was.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins said in unison. They both had green hats on and acted like each other. They were busy entertaining 4 girls, each who had requested them together. They all took turns to guess..

"The one on the left is Hikaru..and the one on the right is Kaoru?" One girl guessed. "uh oh! You got it wrong!~" The twin once again, cheered in unison. They smiled brightly.

_"Kaoru .. I love you.. Don't leave me~"_

_"H-hikaru .. Always be there for me. I love you, Hikaru."_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Sorry it was short!

Please check out my other stories on my other account! at mewichigo13


End file.
